


Right Hand Man

by toyota_camery



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Protege Tommy AU, dream team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyota_camery/pseuds/toyota_camery
Summary: Watch as Tommyinnit slowly begins totally believing what Dream says no matter what as Dream continues to manipulate him throughout everything. See what happens if Tommy never realized that Dream was manipulating him.In this story, I weave my own storyline into the plot of Tommyinnit's Twitch Streams and Technoblades Youtube Streams (Go follow them there!!) This story in its entirety is not my own but I am using bits and pieces of the storyline to create my own version of what happens.Thank you and enjoy!TW: Dark themes- Suicide, mental abuse, and violent images
Comments: 16
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading my fanfic about if Tommy never realized that Dream was manipulating him. Comments are appreciated!

3rd Person POV

“Dream I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry” Tommy cried as Dream began meticulously placing blocks of TNT around Logsteadshire, sobbing as he watched his world begin to close.

Dream laughs a throaty chuckle as he lights his arrow on fire with the lighter at his side. With an aching groan, the bow is pulled back, lined up against Dream’s plastic-covered nose, and with an exhale, the bow is pulled loose and the world begins to burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Thoughts of Suicide

Tommy’s POV

Dream is my friend, he has always been my friend. My only friend. He didn’t mean to hurt my feelings, I am just being sensitive. A baby. That’s it, I’m being a child. I’m stronger than this. How dare I doubt Dream? He’s my only friend, he visits me every day. No one else does. No one else cares! But Dream cares, he always cares for me.

Suddenly I look up and I am dangling over the cliff’s edge, waves lapping at the base of the rocks, slowly tearing them away as time goes on. With a shake of my head, I get up and pick my feet up one by one as I slowly make my way down the hill towards what used to be Logsteadshire.

What was I doing on the cliff? My head must have made the best of me. I can’t jump, Dream wouldn’t like it. And who would be there for Dream if I do? George, Sapnap, Tubbo? God, I hate Tubbo, he made me an outcast from the land I helped create, but good thing I have Dream now. Those people just don’t know Dream the way I do, the way his mind sways with the wind. And his strength, as strong as a boar and as smart as the greats. They just don’t understand Dream the way I do. They can’t understand him the way I do.

Slowly I started from scratch, as Dream had taken all of my things, and I slowly began to gather wood so next time Dream came I could have something to give him when he makes that little hole for me. Just for me.

I began working dawn until dusk to rebuild what had been destroyed even better. With every nail I hammered, and every brick I placed, the place was returning to its original glory. Something I hope Dream can be proud of me for. Making my home presentable for him. He likes that. When things are orderly. I clean up the messes he makes. That’s just the way it goes. Dream comes and visits me, cheers me up, we talk and laugh, and have fun and sometimes he gets mad when I don’t do the things he wants me to. He gets so mad sometimes, eyes as fiery as the sun, and he burns my things but it’s my fault for not knowing the rules. I just need to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! What do you think about what has happened so far? Do you like my writing?


	3. Chapter 3

3rd person POV 

The morning sun is rising on Logsteadshire, kissing the fallen leaves and short buildings as Dream swims into the oasis that the hamlet is settled on. The once burnt ground, filled with pocket holes and open rocks had been transformed since Dream had last been there. Now the building in the enclave shone with a polished bright green, using a nice terracotta he found in his chests somewhere. Something Dream had allowed of course, but not expected. 

Soon the blithering idiot stumbled up to Dream and began rambling about drugs and girls or something like that. The fool can talk a man’s ear off if he tries, and he has. Finally turning back into the conversation, Dream interrupts by slicing his shovel into the wet ground and making a hole for Tommy’s items.

“Yes, of course, sorry” Tommy mutters as he throws his armor off and places it next to his sword.

Dream gives a half-lipped grin behind the plastic mask that covers the majority of his face, leaving mesh holes open for his eyes. The humor is lost on Tommy as he is significantly more subdued for a moment before he jumps back into the conversation, dragging Dream by his hand to show him the new campsite he had made in Dreams absence.

Walking across the dewy ground made Dream think, think about all the plans he had once Tommy stopped thinking for himself. If only the idiot boy could put down his passion and think for a moment about what his life has come to.

Tommy had taken Dream into the little green campsite that he had made over the last week. The large green tent, aptly named tnret, had little waterfalls of dewdrops running off of it, creating a little rainbow when every last one popped.

Tommy stopped with a small smile gracing his features and pointed to the surprisingly large dingy tent he had created wanting some sort of praise for the stupid little thing.

“Yes Tommy, that looks very good, good job,” Dream crooned down at the boy and he grinned so brightly that the stars could see the smile.

Dream only had one last test for Tommy before he began his real training, obviously unbeknownst to Tommy.

“Tommy,” Dream states matter of factly, “give me your compass, the one that leads to Tubbo. I know you have it.”

Tommy looked at him in shock and slowly got up, uncrossing his long legs, and whispered “Are you sure? What are you going to do with it?”

“Don’t ask questions, just get it.”

“Yes Dream”

Tommy returned quickly with the compass in trembling hand. He gives it to Dream who quickly leans over and lights the campfire in front of him.

“What if I just...” the compass moves from a firm grasp in Dream’s hand to just dangling off of one slender finger over the fire.

Dream closely watched Tommy’s face looking for any sign of weakness in that youthful face. 

Tommy inhales sharply and closes his eyes as he moves his head away from the carnage he was about to witness. 

“Look at this” Dream commanded sharply as if commanding a soldier to strike.

Tommy looked deep into the clover green eyes, forever hidden by his mask, and moved to obey the command.

The compass falls from Dreams hand as if in slow motion and lands with a thump in the embers of the fire.

Both Tommy and Dream sit there for a moment as both watch the other. 

Dream signs and makes a move to get up with slender hands on built legs, he stands and with a passing tone says to Tommy,

“You can get that if you want. You have passed my test. We begin tomorrow.”

And with that Dream left with the sun casting a strong shadow on his features. He moves off towards the cliff Tommy was at just days before and with a swift leap, he dives into the water below and begins his swim back to the lands he lords over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! What do you think will happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy’s POV

I watch as Dream leaves, swimming back to the lands he owns where there is much infighting. That’s why I am here. So Dream can protect me from those who want to kill him. He always thinks of me first. 

Off-topic Tommy, get back on track.

Ah yes, the compass! 

The compass…

How do I get the compass?

Well, it is right there… and Dream wouldn’t want me to be scared of a little burn...

Quickly I wrap my hand in the scraps falling off my shirt and reach into the burning embers to grab the quickly heating up compass. 

Ouch. That hurt.

But what to do about tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow. What did Dream mean tomorrow? He doesn’t see me tomorrow. Oh but maybe, he will visit me again, visit me because I did well today! I am so happy that he thinks I did well today! Maybe tomorrow he will bring a present. Mauve tomorrow he will have something for me!

Maybe I will make him something in return. It will be strange if he has a present for me and I don’t for him. What will I make him?

Oh I know, I can make him a tent so he can have a place to put his things when he visits me! That’s good, I can do that, he will like it I think. I need to go get materials of course! Wool and, and, wood, and oh what else. Stakes to pin the tarp down too. This will go nicely together, a green tarp just like mine! So we can match, or something else… what would Dream want. Green I think so we can match and it can match his eyes. That will be good. Yea that’s what I’ll do.

I began moving frantically to gather the materials I would need so I could make Dream his tent. Moving forward I picked up the supplies I needed from both scavenge and from what I found in various run-down chests across the hamlet.

I only have so much time until Dream comes back so I need to get moving and fast if I want to make this place look respectable by the time he gets here.

Quickly I began setting the knotted sticks up to place the wool across them, then I add the green tarp overhead and stake it into the muddy ground. And with that, I am finished making his tent but now it needs decorating and straighten up. 

I began sweeping the floor around Dream’s green tent and I look down to see small rolly pollies and little shells as I sweep. I pick up a roly-poly and I laugh as it curled into a tight little ball of exoskeleton. 

What a funny little guy. He never has anything to worry about, doesn’t he. Well… neither do I, I guess. Dream takes care of everything for me basically. Besides the necessities… but he keeps me safe. Safe from the awful war between L’Manberg and Dreams lands. I was one of the leaders of the rebelling city-state but I don’t remember much. And Dream wouldn’t want me remembering that stuff. He said it was bad and it was a bad thing I had done. I didn’t mean to be bad but if Dream says it was bad that it was.

As I continue sweeping I began whistling a tune as I giddily became preparing for whatever is to come tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!! They are greatly appreciated as I love hearing your feedback! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

3rd person POV

The sun is at its apex when Dream finally swims into the port of the hamlet that Tommy is staying at. As Dream climbs out of the water, Tommy eagerly ran towards him, skipping all the while he began shouting out at Dream.

“Hi Dream! I hope you are well today!”

“Yes I’m doing well, what about you, are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah of course,” Tommy replied taking Dream by his hand, “Come meet my new girlfriend!”

Dream chuckled as he was quickly dragged through the tall grass towards a pile of wood with a crude face carved into it, clearly handmade by Tommy himself.

“Look at my hot girlfriend, isn't be so pretty?”

“Yeah, yeah she is. She's very hot, nice work. ”

"Thank you Dream, I think she likes you too!"

"Great, great..." Dream said distractedly.

"Oh..." Tommy said as he began to remove his armor and place it along with his axe on the floor in front of Dream.

"No, no, no, you'll need this today," Dream replied as he returned each piece of armor after inspecting it for any inconstancies. After each piece passed his inspection, Tommy lent down and began strapping the chest plate back against his torso and add his armor back on and reequip his axe.

"What do you mean I'll need it today, is this what you were talking about yesterday?"

"Yes it was, now no more questions lets get to work."

"Today we are working on your combat skills so watch closely"

Dream took his sword out from its scabbard on his back and replaced it with a stick he found of equal length. Dream motioned for Tommy to do the same by finding him a stick of similar size and weight to the one he had found for himself. As Tommy knelt down to place his aze on the ground Dream threw the stick at Tommy's head and it was only with his reflexes that he caught it.

"Defend yourself" Dream barked.

Well what chance do I have against Dream, Tommy thought, how do I not get out of this bruised from here to Timbuktu?

Tommy rose as Dream settled into a fighting stance. They stared at one another for a moment before Dream charged at Tommy swinging his stick in a complicated backward motion, ready to attack the second Tommy got in range. 

Tommy slowly raised his own stick in a defensive position and tried to circle around Dream and reach his blind spot, the peripheral of Dreams sight. Before Tommy could so much as breathe in his direction Dream had smacked him hard across the ribs causing Tommy to yelp in pain.

Without thinking twice Tommy saw red and came out swinging wide, reckless blows that Dream easily blocked with easily executed tricks in between to gain more momentum in the stick to parry each blow. 

Tommy growing frustrated managed to stab and slice his way through Dreams defenses in such a random manner Dream could not anticipate the net move and Tomy rapped Dream against the head with a solid smack.

"Good Tommy, extemporization, that's very good!"

But before Tommy could fully respond to the praise Dream had moved in close, trapping Tommy's stick at the hilt and stepped to sweep his foot out from under him and pushed back against the stick causing Tommy to land straight on his tailbone with a stick pointed straight at his neck.

"First lesson. Never be distracted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI Everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Be sure to leave comments I love reading them! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my you guys!! 500 views?? 40 kudos?? Thank yall so much!!

The training continued for the rest of that day with Tommy thoroughly getting his ass handed to him in the fights they had for the rest of the night. Tommy tried, learning as much as he could but eventually, there is only so much he could learn when being so physically exhausted while dream looked he could go for a few more hours.

Exhausted Tommy waved his arms in Dream's general direction and called for a break.

"Dream," he called, wheezing in pain, "I can't do this anymore I might just fall over" and with that, he did just as he said with a loud thump as he fell to the ground.

"Alright, "Dream conceded, "we can now start on walking you through verbal techniques. 

And with that, they did just as Dream said spending the next few hours having Tommy learn how to fight through verbal instruction only. They worked side-steps and how to get closer to an opponent to allow Tommy a good idea of how to get the upper hand using his wit. The verbal training was the hardest because when Dream was going through these complicated moves and transitions from one point to another. Tommy's sea-blue eyes, clouded with confusion as he could not understand what was being said without actually practicing the move. 

Eventually, though, Dream decided it was time to rest and he slept under that green tarp that protected him from the elements. Under the stars and the whistling of the wind, Dream slept restlessly worried for what might come to his country while he was away for these nights.

Tommy too couldn't sleep, but his was that his idol was sleeping just a tent away. Soon enough sleep caught him and he dreamed fitfully through the night.

It was dawn over Logsteadshire and the roosters were crowing their beginning of day song. Dewdrops sparkled over the open field as Tommy emerged from his tent stretching away from the night's claim over him. 

This was clearly Logsteadshire but something was off about it, the sky was a little too blue and the roaming cows too quiet.

As Tommy was washing his face he heard a splash in the bay nearby. Shaking his hair out of his face he looked down and saw Dream towel off the wetness of his hair as he began his climb towards Tommy's tent.

"Dream!" Tommy cried in anticipation as he readied for the day.

"Tommy! It's so good to see you" Dream shouted back as he ran up the hill to embrace the boy.

"Come on brother we have a lot to do today!"

Tommy eagerly nodded back to what Dream had said, eager to learn what was happening that day.

Dream took Tommy by the hand and lead him past Logsteadshire, past the ruined portal that he was now forbidden to enter, past even the local village, and toward the north. More North than Tommy had ever been before. Soon enough he cuts left and the protege and master walk in a comfortable silence as they shiver in the antarctic cold. 

Eventually, after hours of walking, they reach a village of northern people. People so north that they didn't even know the language of Dream's lands. 

But Dream and Tommy continue walking even further into the cold.

As the village behind them turns into a thing of imagination Tommy tentatively asks 

"Where are we going Dream?"

"Shush now Tommy, we will be there soon"

And with that, they fell into another silence, this one as cold as the snow around them.

After hours of walking, they happen to see smoke in the distance rising above the snow and trees, and seeing this Dream gestures Tommy to follow and he quickens his pace to a quick run as they run through the snow towards the smoke.

The run was quick and they soon saw the outline of a house in the distance and Dream upped his pace once he saw this. He quickly began running towards the house and soon they were on the front stoop.

Dream stopped and turned to Tommy, gripping his face in his hands, and looked him dead in those stormy sea blue eyes and said 

"Remember this Tommy, if there is nothing else I teach you, remember this. Rember how to get here and you will be protected... from me."

Suddenly Tommy woke with a start, reaching under his pillow to grab the knife he had stashed there for intruders and swiped at the foreign person who dared bother his sleeping form. 

"Calm down Tommy, it's just me, calm down"

And with that the young boy got up and got dressed for the new day with Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! What do you think of this chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter means Double Update!! I will also be updating this story once a day so stay tuned!

God this is tough I thought to myself as I get told off once again for not memorizing this oddly specific ancient sword forward spin combination. This is just too difficult for me, I'm not smart enough to do this. It's too hard! I groan in frustration as I get in trouble for not paying attention.

"Tommy, common, get your mind into this, you were doing much better yesterday."

Yea well yesterday I didn't have this dream to think about. I can't tell him about the dream let alone what it was about. Dream would go ballistic and I can't deal or afford for that to happen, not today. 

As we continue training I focus my attention on what Dream was talking about, but soon enough it turned into background noise as I float away into my conciseness to puzzle out what the dream meant.

What can this mean, be protected from Dream? Why would I ever need protection from him? Whose house was it that I saw? Who dared be so far north if they were not running from something?

These questions floated through my mind in a frenzy and each one I tried to reach up and grab to make sense of it. But I never could catch one. They were always just a moment away from me. This was something that needed my immediate attention.

Eventually, Dream called it quits after I continued to fail in my knowledge of the intricacies of sword fighting.

Dream looked back to his lands and left me with a quick swan dive off the infamous cliff.

Finally, this allowed me to have some time to myself and not only practice what I had learned but also puzzle out what I needed to learn from my Dream.

So many questions were wandering through my brain, and I could not make heads nor tails of each one. The dream felt more like a vision the more I thought about it. Everything was too clear, too perfect for it to be a regular dream.

It must be telling me something, but what? What is it telling me? That I should follow the directions and make my way to the foreign house?

I can't do that.

Not unless I am forced to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Prepare for this next chapter coming in the next few hours!


	8. Chapter 8

Third Person POV

After thinking all day about the dream and fighting Tommy needed a break and a break is what he got.

He decided to take Ghostbur's happy go lucky stance and find him a friend. 

A friend that would be by his side forever. A mushroom cow will be his friend. Tommy went to go find the one that ran away when Logsteadshire was burning. He'll find it. He knows he will.

So Tommy spent the day looking all around for the silly little cow that had run away and he eventually found it in the village behind the ruined portal. The way to the mysterious house. But Tommy ignored this thought and eagerly tethered the cow to him and began his walk all the way back to the fixed Logsteadshire. 

Finally, after digging the stupid little cow out of many holes and pushing him home, Tommy had a friend he could show Dream. 

Tommy waited all day waiting for Dream with bated breath, holding onto his hopes that he would be there that day but Dream did not come that day. Or the next. 

Dream came on the third-day unexpectedly after Tommy had long since given up hope when suddenly he saw a figure in the distance, paddling a canoe with unprecedented strength. And Tommy knew it could only be one person. Dream.

Dream jumped out of the boat and made it to land, tying the boat to a suitable rock.

"Hey, Tommy how are you?"

"Dream!" cried Tommy "its been so long, where have you been?

"Oh you know, around" 

"Are you ready to start for the day?"

"Only after you see my new friend" Tommy replied eagerly.

And Tommy quickly ran off only looking back to see if Dream was following, which he was with a quick chuckle before he turned his walk into a light jog. 

As Dream followed Tommy into Logsteadshire, he thought about what sort of friend Tommy could have gotten while he is forbidden to see anyone.

Finally, Tommy brought Dream into the depths of Logsteadshire and he brought him to the back of the campsite leading Dream by his hand, excitedly babbling away at Dream.

With an excited flourish, Tommy ripped the fabric top to the pen he had created and eagerly showed Dream Mushroom Henry.

Dream laughed out of relief, glad he wasn't going to be forced to take someone's life for speaking to Tommy. Dream laughed and clapped Tommy on the back with such a force the young boy startled forward in surprise from the friendly gesture.

"Do you like him?"

"Yes I like him, Tommy, he's very nice and a good friend to have while I can't be here." Dream replied without pause, genuinely happy that Tommy had found a friend.

"Well now that I've seen him, can we talk training?"

The master of sword fighting and all things violence turned and began wrapping Tommy in an elaborate storytelling of the proper way to sword fight, fixing his past mistake of making it a textbook conversation. 

This time the words created a story for Tommy to follow, a way for him to learn without him even knowing it. The information was told in such a way that Tommy could finally understand. It was making sense and they both were enjoying themselves. Dream with the entrancing storytelling of the ancient ways of sword-shield and sword-axe fighting, allowing Tommy to learn and Dream to relearn everything he was taught as a young soldier, and Tommy with learning new ideas and techniques.

Tommy was entranced, sea-blue eyes widened with every influx of Dreams voice. Dream was so enthralled with his own speaking that he was losing sight of his goal and was instead speaking for himself, creating a story that only he could follow in its intricacies and side notes. But Tommy didn't care if he couldn't understand everything that was going on, but he didn't dare interrupt his idol.

Finally, after a day of storytelling and soon thereafter, physical practice, Tommy laid down to sleep, completely exhausted after the day's work. AS he slept on his cot under the bright green tarp he remembered his dream. He wondered what it meant and pondered what it could mean if he followed the dream's instructions. Tommy quickly put that out of his mind as he knew that unless something dramatic happened between him and Dream, he would never leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! What do you think will happen next?
> 
> I have had a lot of fun writing this so far and I hope you are enjoying this too!


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy’s POV

The next day came and when of no consequence but the following day was a one to be reckoned with.

Dream arrived in his little boat in a frighting mood and Mother Nature seemed to match it. The cliffs screamed against the battering of the waves while those waves grew dozens of feet tall, angrily smashing against the coast. The storm was picking up trees and small animals and throwing them into the angry tormenting of the sea. It was a miracle that Dram survived the storm in the little boat but maybe the storm was only as angry as it was because of Dream and his furrowed brow.

I was going to jump up and greet Dream with a smile but once I saw him my mood instantly dropped. I knew today was going to be a tough one. For me and for him.

"Drop your armor, sword, and axe" Dream barked at me and I hurried to comply. this was a telltale sign that today was going to be a rough one because he hadn't asked me for a while now. 

He soon began going through my prized possessions. Even lifting up my cot to flip it out of the tent and pick up my discs and through them out into the wet ground. It was then I broke my frozen stance and I chased after Dream, picking my belongings up after him and righting them. 

After Dream had finished his angry inspection of the place he sat down in a huff and glared out into the storm.

"Dream?" I asked quietly not wanting to anger the man any further

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yea maybe shut that cow up"

And with that, I rushed over to Mushroom Henry and gently began stroking the cow's velvety nose hoping to calm him down from the storm as I gave Dream a moment to calm down.

After an hour Dream had finally calmed enough to being training with me but not enough to tolerate any mistakes.

I tried to be perfect, I really did, I tried my hardest to get everything he was asked right and I got a lot of it correct. But with every incorrect answer and movement Dream lost his patience and began yelling at the world around him and me.

“Tommy, don’t you ever learn? It’s a beat, you can’t parry here!”

“Yes Dream, I’m trying”

“Well while you are at it shut that stupid cow up before I lose my mind!”

“Yes Dream, just give me a moment” And with that, I ran off to comfort Henry who doesn’t like the storm nor the clashing of blades. 

The storm had lightened but not much. Now the ground is clear which allowed for more smooth techniques but did not allow for the realness that would be fighting someone on the battlefield. 

Dream was slowly becoming more and more impatient with me as the hours flew by til eventually, I had failed one too many times.

"Tommy! Can't you understand basic instructions?"

"Yes, sir I can" I replied, frightened for my life because of the look Dream had in his eyes. His eyes did not reflect the normally kind souls that he was but instead they looked for blood and I am fearful that I am on the receiving end of it. 

"I'm sick and tired of you not listening. Maybe this will help you learn to use that brain of yours. Get me one of your discs."

And with my look of shock, he continued,

"No nothing, you will get that disc of yours or you will face the consequences!"

Frantically I raced to get a disc from the wet ground Dream had thrown them too earlier. I grabbed one that didn't have the highest sentimental value and ran back to Dream because I didn't know what was coming next.

Dream reached into his pack and grabbed a lighter.

Before I could say anything he walked into his own tent, grabbed the extra wood he had stashed there, and lit it on fire.

"Dream what are you doing?!"

"Oh shut up now, you couldn't listen so you have to pay the consequences"

And with that bold statement, he took the disc that was by his side and dropped it into the fire.

I gasped audibly at Dream when he did that, shocked that he could even think of doing such a thing to me. He knew how much those discs meant to me and he had no right to do that no matter how poorly I behaved.

I was shaken out of my thoughts with a frightful moo from Henry and Dream got up and with two frightful blows he chopped Henry's head off. Dead.

That cow head, weighing 20 pounds on its own layed in a pool of its own blood with the body laying not far behind it with its intestines spilling out of the open wound. At least Mushroom Henry will make a good meal when he thinks about how to make Dream understand what he has done to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy's POV

How could he do this to me? I was so good, I tried so hard. I was such a good guy, doing whatever he said, no matter what. I followed his every direction no matter what he said to me. I never second-guessed him. But clearly, that wasn’t enough. So I decided to run from my problems and that meant following dreams’ instructions. 

So I went about Logsteadshire and gathered anything of value I had left. I took my sword and strapped it to my back, unaware of what troubles might lay before me. I gathered my extra food and supplies ready to be turned away from this mysterious house and I ran.

I ran, remembering each landmark from my Dream as it passed by. As I was sprinting, with my life’s belongings on my back I was thinking. Thinking about Dream, thinking about my friends back in L’Manburg, thinking about what monster I was becoming, being so mindlessly obedient towards Dream. How could I have been so stupid? How stupid.

Suddenly, as I passed the second village and saw the smoke rising adobe the trees I came to my senses. No one is allowed to see me and I'm not allowed to see anybody. Ever. So how on earth am I supposed to be running from Dream and what I was becoming without endangering everyone else I could hide with.

Then I remembered, who else would be so far north and so secluded beside me. This house I am going to has to be Technoblade’s.

Only Techno would build a house so far north and call it his. Only Techno could protect me from Dream.

But I can't side with Techno, I am remembering now, he ruined my country with the withers. Compared me with Theseus the ancient Greek kind who slew the Minotaur but was killed by his own people, coerced into suicide. The hands of his friends on his back as he jumped off the cliff into oblivion. Technoblade betrayed me, and my old country-- a country that probably is better off without me. A country that without my leadership would be nothing but smithereens and a country that is better off without me. A country that I had worked so long and hard for, just to have it explode at the hands of Wilbur Soot and then the helping hand of Technoblade. These two are villains in my story but for what? I can’t hurt Ghostbur, he can’t remember anything, and Techno, I am not even a match for with all his experience. So what am I doing here, writing my story, following the plot lines of what I need to do and how I need to do it. Wouldn’t it be better if I could just end it all now? But I can’t go on to Techno’s house because I would rather be a rodent under someone's shoe than allow Dream to find me dead.

With this new information I had acquired, my movement slowed to a slow a stop as I continued to contemplate everything that had happened over the past few hours. I couldn’t believe everything that Dream had done to me over the weeks. He had taken my belongings and blown them up, continued to ridicule me, and bully me into submission! This is crazy, how did I even allow this? I am so much stronger than Dream could ever imagine me to be. I am a smart, talented, and funny guy, I have so many positive attributes, how could I have let Dream boss me around the way he did? This is just so strange to me, how quickly I fell into submission when Dream came to the hamlet. It's weird, how Dream systematically bullied me into submission and I followed it. How could that have happened? Dream took my deepest and darkest fears and turned them against me, saying how my friends back home don't really think of me as a friend and how no one really appreciates me and thinks of me as a dumb kid. These things I thought I kept secret but Dream took advantage of these things and used them to slowly break me down from my confident person into someone afraid to even crack a joke. How dare I be so broken to allow that to happen?

With my contemplation, the snow continued to steadily fall around me and chill me through my clothes. To warm up I began walking again towards Technoblade's house, debating on what to do once I got there.

Well, clearly I can't just knock on his door and ask to be taken in as a refugee and I still don't fully trust him enough to not rat me out the second he caught wind of Dream. So, what to do.

As I continued to muse about Dream and the manipulation I had endured, I suddenly happened across the house and I still didn't have a plan. 

Alright, Tommy, think fast, I said to myself as I circled the house, taking it all in the way Dream taught me to look at my surroundings to find the pros and cons of fighting there.

I looked the house up and down, sizing it up, noticing the little details on the walls; noting that it cannot be climbed due to its smooth surface, making an attack from above in the attic unlikely. The house is a multi-story quaint building with a large chimney off the side of the house. the cream white walls with bare wood accents make the house quite pleasing to the eye. it surprised me that Techno could have such an eye for beauty. 

The surrounding area is open and snow-covered in front of the house while behind it, just a few feet away, is a small hill which was added protection against both the elements and invasions. Clearly, the location was Technoblade's idea. Always paranoid that one is.

What to do Tommy what to do? I frantically told myself as I continued looking around.

Finally, I entered the house, looking around and snooping into Technoblade's clearly long farmed items. I began scavenging, adding what he had into my pack, taking Golden Appels and pieces of armor and swords he had lying about. I took potions and a crossbow, looking to resupply myself in case worse came to worst and Techno found me and decided to kill me.

After resupplying, I looked around the house taking everything in. The house had three brewing stands. And for what? Brewing? How idiotic. The house had four levels, the attic with the channel member bell, which I obviously destroyed, the main floor with a few chests, and Edward, Technos isolation buddy, the ground floor with his little village, and the sub-ground floor with some Halloween friends. What a freak, Halloween friends. After looking at all of this I decided to build myself a rat home underneath the beautiful building above me. I dug down a couple of feet and began placing ladders to get back up into the main house. I placed my twitch prime bell, log, and sign in the corner and proceeded to place the piss-colored concrete on the floor around me, making this home mine. Next, I took dug out an emergency exit, similar to those dug under no man's land in Berlin in the '60s. I dug and dug till I was far enough away to get away from Techno if he happens to get too close.

After doing all of this, I made that little hole my home and layed down to sleep, exhausted after the tiring day I had. Just before sleep took me I had one final thought, Dream will never take control of me again, I promised myself. And finally, the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this longer chapter! A couple of you requested this so I hope I complied properly. As always thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days went peacefully, with me hiding in my little hole underneath Technoblade’s house. 

I spent my days running around trying to find a purpose. I had nothing to occupy my time once Dream was not there to train me anymore. I had nothing to look forward to now that Dream wasn’t there to be a beacon in my life. But I don’t need Dream to have fun. So I ran around having fun by myself. Building towers, exploring the land, just generally having fun. And then Techno found me. 

I was just exiting my little home, minding my own business when I literally ran into Technoblade. Like, ran into him we bumped shoulders which was incredibly weird, running into someone. So he found me climbing out of my home into his. Which was incredibly hard to explain when he was demanding answers a mere centimeter away from my face.

"What are you doing in my base," Technoblade said with as much influxion his monotone voice could manage.

"'Ow do?"

"What are you doing in my base?"

"'Ow do!"

"What are you doing in underneath my base!"

"How are you doing goddamnit!" I yelled back in frustration when he was blatantly ignoring me.

"I'm fine but I could be doing better if you explained yourself"

"Yeah well what do you think I am doing"

"Hiding under my house!"

"Well you're right but I was having a good time then you have to interrupt it."

"Oops, I don't care what are you doing here?"

"Going through your things," and in saying that, that's exactly what I did. Going through his chests, picking up emerald and gold blocks and all the while Techno monotonously yelled at me. 

Yelled at me for hiding under his base, yelled at me for taking his things, and yelled at me for messing up his chests and with that his life. It was all very reminiscent of Dream and how he would belittle me for little mistakes. I had to reign in my feelings and continue to act like a cocky kid to make sure that Techno never knew what happened to me while I was under Dream's thumb. No one will ever know about that.

Technoblade conceded that I was just going to be living under his house with him and finally he stopped asking questions about why I was there and accepted my cryptic answers to be what they are. Techo graciously allowed me to continue living under his house and begrudgingly allowed me to keep the things I had stolen.

We spent the next few days just getting to know each other better and getting used to living in one another's presence. It was difficult, to say the least just because of our clashing personalities but eventually, we settled into a comfortable silence. 

We became eventual friends in one way or another and Techno just allowed me to live with him. 

I soon felt bad for ruining Technos house by digging my rat tunnels underneath it so I decided to fill it in, and move my stuff into the house I was making myself next door.

I spent hours working on that thing, trying my hardest to make it look acceptable to Techno wouldn't tear it down due to the ugliness it had against his house. I even had the help of my old friend Ghostbur! I hadn't seen Ghostbur since Logesteadshire the first blew up. Ghostbur actually built most of Logsteadshire the first. He helped me plan a party-- which no one came to for some reason-- and kept me company for the day's Dream was gone. oh, Dream. I can't tell if I miss him or hate him anymore. It's ridiculous I know I should hate him for everything he had done to me but I can't help but to miss him. I miss the way his voice would be dripped in honey when he praised me but laced with power and distortion why he would be angry when I messed up. He was always there for me when I needed him-- he was my only friend that showed up at the beach party. But on the other hand, he bullied me and systematically abused me, breaking me down so I could be perfect for him in whatever way he wanted. It was so cut and dry but I still struggled with liking him even though I knew I shouldn't. It was hard, I had spent so long following his every word, and not having that was disconcerting to me.

A few days later I felt close enough to Techno to ask him something that took a lot out of me.

"Techno," I asked, "can you help me?"

"Help you in what..."

"Can you help me train so that when Dream comes back I can be more prepared?"

"Well Tommy," Techn replied solemnly, "I can do what I can but I am not an end all be all fix to this little problem you are having with Dream but yes, I can help where I can "

I still refused to tell Technoblade the full story about why was now hidden under his wing but we had become close enough for him to realize he was never getting that story. 

The day was growing late so we agreed upon starting tomorrow which I was very nervous about. Techno is a ferocious fighter and has a very unique style and is known for being the only person who could match Dream in sword-axe combat so he was more than capable of teaching me what I needed to know to fight with Dream. 

The day ended and we went to s respective beds to sleep the night away and begin the next morning.

At dawn the next morning we got straight to work with Technoblade showing me starting me off with sprints and strengths to warm the body up before we spent the next few hours dueling.

First, he wanted a baseline of what my skills were so we started off with just a duel with no instructions but this time back to our old sticks to not hurt anyone permanently.

We both settled into our fighting positions Techno settling into his which was near standing which was weird. He stood nearly lackadaisically, lazily waiting for the other to strike first. While I on the other hand and settled deep into my crouch, waiting for the right opportunity to attack. I found the moment when Techno lifted eyes from staring me in the should to the surrounding area and I lunged deep into my thrust aiming for his ribs but Technoblade just swiped his sword to the left and parried my blade off course. I stood up shocked at him parrying so easily, then I realized the whole thing was a setup. 

How could he have set me up so easily? Dream never did that! 

Well now that I'm thinking about it, Dream never even broke a sweat after hours of fighting me so maybe I'm not as good as he lead me to believe. This makes sense because on that last day when before I ran away he as so very angry with me for everything

Snapping back into reality I realized Techno was just staring at me waiting to strike.

This time I timed my lunge better, waiting for a better moment to strike, and this time instead of a basic plunge into his side I feinted to the left then swiped towards his head which he just stepped back for. 

I was getting more and more frustrated with his lack of concern for my attacks so I lunged openly with no plan in mind and just attacked left and right swaying my movements to get the best angle for each blow. Techno just stepped into my arms range and blocked each thing from there.

Then suddenly he turned and grew tired of my fighting and became to attack me.

In a flurry of blows, he outsmarted me with strikes I had never even seen before, he rapped me strongly against my ribs, leg, and each arm in quick succession, completely outsmarting me in every way.

Shocked I just drop my stick and stare at Technoblade.

"What?"

"I never realized I was so damn bad," I said

He just chuckled at that and delicately explained to me what each move was and how to do it. With gentle hands showing me how to guide my stick into each strange formationTechnoblade guided me through each move. It was nice. It was good going back into the swing of things but this time with a nice, kind, and patient teacher and not the firey engine that is Dream's brain. 

We spent the next few hours going over every move and learning new ones too. After I grew tired of learning new moves he taught me something else that Dream never thought to teach me, how to brew and use potions.

He always thought of it as an easy way out and so Dream always wanted me to be able to outfight anyone without the use of potions while Technoblade thought of alchemy as a useful tool to utilize in fighting.

Because of these two differing views, we had to start from the beginning as I didn't know anything to do with potions. 

We started from scratch with Techno showing me the tools you need to begin brewing, grabbing water bottles, the brewing stand, and blaze powder. He told me how to make all of these things patiently and reacted kindly to all my questions. 

It was strange how nice it was. It was comfortable. I was learning things that would help me get back at Dream and Technoblade was just helping out of the kindness of his heart, although he did suspect something negative happen between us.

After the day of fighting and learning about the ancient craft of alchemy, I spent the last few minutes of the day sitting next to the campfire, warming my chill bones when Techno walks up to me.

"Technoblade," I acknowledged

"Tommy, I know you still don't trust me fully but I want you to know that I will be there for you no matter what. You are under my protection now and I won't let anyone hurt you, not anymore. Not after whatever Dream did to you. I promise that I will not do the same to you and I hope you can trust me on that."

I was completely shaken up. How did he know exactly what to say to make me feel better? Must be some sort of instinct he has. Strange.

I was completely speechless on what to say back to his monologue of love and I think Techno realized this because all he did was hum to himself and clap me on the back in a friendly gesture. 

As he turned to leave I let a simple "Thank you" pass my lips and he just smiled a half-smile in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yall so much for 1000 hits! Thank you from the bottom of my heart and as always, thank you for reading!
> 
> There might not be an upload tomorrow or the next day as I am taking the break for the holidays. I am feeling quite burnt out as I've written this whole thing in the span of 6 days.
> 
> Look out for an update on the 26th though!


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy's POV

A few weeks later we sat by the bonfire enjoying the hooting of the owls and the bright stars shining down on us. We sat in a comfortable silence as brothers. Techno reached across the way and gave me a one-handed hug, comforting me as I blinked away tears, thinking of the past. I decided that it was finally time to tell Techno everything that had happened. We had become so close these past few weeks and I felt it was finally time to tell him.

I spent the next two hours detailing to Technoblade every moment of manipulation Dream had put me through. Every moment I doubted my existence and every moment and everything I was put through while I was under his thumb.

By the end of it, a single tear had rolled down my cheek and my voice was cracking from the pain as I realized everything I was put through. 

I realized that with every side comment Dream was aiming to take me down and that is what he did. And he did it so successfully too. It wasn't until I realized that learning should come from love and support rather than pain. And Technoblade showed me that, we spent hours working together, Techno showing me how to fight and the art of potion brewing. We spent time together growing frustrated as I didn't understand a certain move but instead of responding in anger, Techno guided me through the move, responding kindly to my questions instead of with a white-hot tongue. 

We grew closer and closer, spending so many hours together. Technoblade had soon become my brother after he protected me from Dream.

"Quick hide!" Techno whisper yelled at me, shoving me into a closet

"Wait what why?"

"Dream is here and I might not know what's going on but I do know that he will take you to form me if he finds you so get in there!"

"Alright I'm going," I said as I feel my chest begin to constrict. 

I climb into the closet after drinking a potion in invisibility and I tuck myself into the far corner of the dark area. 

I slowly try and take deep breaths to calm myself but my chest feels like it is closing in on itself and suddenly I can't breathe. I try to take deep breaths but with my chest so tight I couldn't and this inability to breathe was freaking me out even more. My head begins to feel light-headed as I anxiously began going through every bad scenario that can happen in this new environment of Dream next to Technoblade. I begin silently rocking myself to self soothe but it barely worked, I was too nervous. As I was rocking I hear a knock at the door and I peek through the door's gap.

"Tecnoblade" Dream acknowledged curtly as the door was opened

"Hello Dream"

"Well this is a quaint little house"

"Yes it's my retirement home, do you like it?"

"Yea, yea it's great. Techno... Do you know where Tommy is?"

I took in a sharp breath, waiting for the moment that Technoblade ratted me out to Dream.

"Who is Tommy?"

I facepalmed and my breathing tightened.

"Oh that Tommy, yea I don't know."

"Really? Do you mind if I look around?"

"Sure, sure, ill take you on the premium tour"

Dream and Technoblade left with the floor creaking behind them as Techno too Dream up the ladder towards his channel bell. 

I sat in the closet nibbling on my fingernails in a stress response to my heart pounding the way it is. I hear them rummaging around above me and I hope to whatever is out there that I stay safe this day.

Down the ladder and into the main level where I am, Dream heads to next. I tighten my ball, even more, bringing my legs in so close I was nearly choking on them. My legs were too long for this. I pretended that my ball was an extra safety measure from when Dream inevitable opened this closet door. Thankfully I still had my invisibility potion working so even if the door I was hiding behind was opened, I would still be hidden.

"So you don't mind me doing a thorough inspection of your house"

"I mean I kinda mind because it's my things but I'm not hiding anything so you can have your fill."

"Good to know..."

I held my breath as Dream began walking towards me after his thorough inspection of the chests and corners of the house.

I watched as Dream raised his hand, looking to find the knob of the door when suddenly he stopped, turned, and walked away.

I gasp for air as he turns away, replenishing my lungs after the few seconds Dream stood there.

Dream heads down the stairs and Techno followed him closely behind. 

I hear them faintly taking on the bottom floor about the miss organization of the chests and the strange lists on eh walls. Somehow Technoblade plays it all off as his strange habits and soon pushes Dream out of the house.

"Well Techno, it was nice seeing your house"

"Thanks, Dream I look forward to seeing you again"

"Alright, well, thanks,"

And with that Techno shut the door tight and Dream left into the cold snow.

I slowly undo my little ball of person and exit the closet once I heard the door close. 

With a creak, the door opened and I stepped out when suddenly I found myself back in the closet with my head hurting.

"What was that for?" I whisper yelled at Techno, fearing there was a reason he had shoved my back into the closet.

"Dream isn't gone yet and Id rather be safe than sorry."

"Oh, yea sorry."

I spent the next few minutes in the cabinet, waiting for Dreams figure to be hidden over the horizon. 

Technobalde gestured for me to come out just as my invisibility ran out. As I crawled out of the closet ii gave a deep sigh of relief. To thank techno I wrapped him into a big hug, squeezing all my appreciation into him. Techno just kinda stood there for a moment then squeezed back but it was the thought that counts.

"Techno, thank you. Really. From the bottom of my heart."

"It was nothing," he says back.

"No, it was something. you could have ratted me out and saved yourself the wrath of Dream but you protected me and for that, I am forever thankful."

"It was no problem kid," Techno said as he ruffled my hair with a small grin on his face.

Because of this encounter, Techno and I had become brothers in a way. Him always protecting me and teaching me and me being in awe of his skills and teasing him back. 

I had spent many hours fighting Dream without getting that much better but with Techno, I was infinitely better already and it had only been a few weeks. We had fought many battles one of which I won. Now granted it was because he let me win, but it was a hard-fought battle nonetheless. I was becoming better and Techno was the source of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 104 Kudos!! I cant believe it! Yall are spoiling me! As always thanks for reading and have a wonderful rest of your day!


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy POV

One day he decided that he wanted to show me something, something that only Philza knew about. because of this information, I was quite shocked because Philza was Techno's good friend and I never thought I would equate to that.

Technoblade walked me behind his house taking me for a walk I didn't know how long. We walked in the cold and snow in a comfortable silence as Techno took me over the hill that backed up to his house.

Soon techno broke his silence to tell me a story.

"Tommy, I want to tell you a story of why I am taking you here today. I was taking a walk around my house to stretch my legs when suddenly on my way back I notice Carl being ridden and it wasn't me. He had been taken by Ranboo, Quackity, Tubbo, and Fundy. They were holding him hostage until they caught wind of me, waiting for my return."

"wait wait wait, Tubbo?"

"Yes, don't interrupt me. They surrounded me and threatened to kill me so I popped my potions--the ones I have been showing you, you see, they are very helpful-- and turned to kill every one of them. Quackity dismounted and al 4 ran at me simultaneously. I had managed to kill Ranboo and Fundy before Quackity ran to Carl and threatened to kill him for my submission. Obviously, I'm not insane, so I complied. They ordered my submission and my tools and armor, taking everything off my back. They took me to L'manburg and forced me onto a chopping block, all the while threatening Calrs life for every misstep. They forced my head under the guillotine and I prayed that my Totem of Undying will protect me from the drop. With a mighty countdown, I nestled my head deeper into the wood, preparing for immense pain and on three the glistening silver blade raced downwards towards my neck. Miraculously I survived with thanks from my Totem and Dre- Carl. Together we got out using the sewer systems but now I need to get my stuff back so I can help you."

In awe of his story, I sit and ponder for a moment after he spoke. Clearly, this tale was one of forewarning to not trust anyone and protect the ones you love but I'm more concerned with something else. Was he going to say Dream? Or was I just confused. I could have sworn he meant to say Dream. 

Oh, how I miss Dream. Or do I? I don't know it is hard to think about him, I just get so confused sometimes.

After finishing his story and I finished my pondering, we reached the other end of the hill, Techno slowed his pace to a walk as he turned into a cove laid in between two hills. Techno turned to an inconspicuous wall and placed a button down on the stone.

With a quick press of the button, the wall in front of us began to be sucked down into eh floor. Tecno stepped into the door frame as the contents of this secret bunker were revealed to me. 

All I could see were rows and rows of wither skulls as Technoblade said

"Welcome home Theseus!"

To put it kindly, I lost my shit. I was jumping up and down and yelling my head off. I was shocked, to say the least, to see this underground bunker be revealed to me.

"Holy shit Techno, what the fuck??"

"I've been grinding for hours," he replied. 

I scoffed because that much was evident. You don't get dozens of wither skulls by a friendly trip down to the nether fortress. He went there to fuck shit up and that's what he did. It was crazy, I was completely taken aback by how much time and energy this would have taken him. It was crazy.

We entered the bunker with my head on a swivel, constantly turning to take everything in. As the door behind us began to close, Techno was talking about everything that he had done to create this masterpiece of an underground bunker. He talked about how he spent hours mining in the nether to get netherite and talked about how long he was brewing to get the best potions to keep in the chests. 

He spoke on how he traded with the locals to get rare enchantments on the armor that was laid out in front of Techno and me. The armor was the best man could forge, and it was glistening a metallic red-purple showing the strength of the armor. It was as if elves had made it, with how delicate the craftsmanship of the protective gear was. Each little facet of the armor was carefully crafted. It kept in mind the water like the motion of a man moving through battle but remembered the harsh steel it needed to protect against. It truly was a thing of beauty and showed Technoblade's dedication to the art he has made his own.

It made sense considering Technoblade had been the best fighter in Dream's lands for many years until he decided to retire and lead a quiet life up north til eventually I joined him and screwed his retirement plan.

Snapping back into reality I began turning around in place as I looked at all the wither skulls on the walls.

The room was dimly lit with stone brick lining the floors and walls. The wither skulls were carefully hung, equally spaced across the walls. There was not an empty space anywhere on the walls, it was just wither skulls. 

These Wither skeletons are some of the toughest in the land, in both the overworld and in the nether. Those things have killed many a person and you don't always get their skull so having this many was an ethereal feat on Technoblade's behalf.

I quickly ran up to the back of the room after taking my tour of the place and ran to grab the set of Netherite. But as I was doing that Techno yelled at me to put it back.

"What do you mean? I thought it was for me" I said indignantly

"No you idiot it's for me, I have some spare you can have in the chest"

"Well why can't I have this set"

"Because its good, I get the good stuff you get the slightly less good stuff"

"Well fine Technoblade Ill take the other set... Can I get a better sword though?"

"Sure sure," Techno said distractedly as he slips the tunic over his head to prepare for the armor on top.

I had slipped off my thick coat in favor of just a windbreaker and took my own tunic and put on the separate set. 

And looking like otherworldly beings we set off into the distance to go into Dreams lands and take back what was ours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for nearly 1600 hits! That's crazy! I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Tommy's POV

After gearing up, we decided to traverse the Nether to get back to L'Manburg and hopefully find who we are looking for without anyone else seeing us.

But alas, nothing goes our way and we were found out.

We were walking along in the sewers when we decided to stop our walk and pop to the surface underneath my old house. As we walked, I excitedly began talking about how much I loved my little house and how I can't wait to get back to it. As we swam up the water I had the biggest grin on my face, just too excited to see my old place to contain myself. Then all of the sudden, I see Connor. 

Connor was in my house, minding his own business when we came up to him. What was he doing in my house? Anyway, I warn Techno that we have an unfriendly in the house when suddenly Connor looked me dead in the eyes, staring at me through the crystal clear water, questioning why I was in a hidey-hole behind the water.

I was loudly panicking while Techno was devising a plan. Soon Connor began talking, asking what we were doing in his house. His house? Okay, sure. When Techno stepped in close to Connor and leveled his sword and pointed it at Connor's throat, nearly drawing blood. Connor audibly gasped and his face turned white, shocked that Technobalde has resulted in violence so quickly.

Techno quickly ordered Connor to kneel as he and I tried to decide what we are doing with a hostage. 

"Techno, what are we going to do with Connor?" I whisper yelled at him as Techno threateningly waved his sword in Connor's direction.

"Oh, I don't know, let me think,"

"Well think faster because this is not good,"

At this moment Connor decided to yell for help now that Techno's sword wasn't pointed at his neck.

As soon as he yelled his first word, Techno swept his long overcoat behind him and stepped behind Connor, and removed his long hunting knife from the holster on his thigh. He kneeled behind Connor, sitting multiple inches above him, and whipped the knife into Connor's neck. As he did this he whispered into Connor's ear in a musical sing-song voice.

"If you so much as to make another sound or step out of line, I will slice your neck open faster than you can yell help"

And with that Connor sat completely silent, terrified for his life.

Then Techno delicately dusted off his pants and gathered his coat behind him as he walked back towards me. 

My jaw dropped as I whispered, "Wow, that was so cool."

Techno just laughed and told me he had a plan.

He detailed his plan to me as he forced Connor to get up and walk towards the center of L'Manburg.

He had decided that he would use Connor as a bargaining chip with Tubbo to get at least some of his tools back. It was a dangerous plan because of how many variables it held. Connor being the main one. But what if Tubbo doesn't agree and just allows us to keep Connor? Or worse, Techno has to kill him because that's what he promised. What if Connor ruins it all for us but showing too early or getting away? What if I ruin this by ruining negotiations between Techno and Tubbo? These are all questions I had while we walked towards L'Manburg's town square.

Soon enough Tubbo caught our eye and he noticed me dragging Connor around. As soon as he reached earshot he began yelling at us, frantic for the life of Connor and me.

"Tommy, you're alive?" Tubbo asked, his voice filled with doubt.

"Yes I'm alive you idiot, who told you I wasn't"

'"Dream did, he swore to me that you were dead, that's why I never came to visit"

"Don't talk to me about Dream or why you didn't visit me, I know you just don't care about me," I replied shortly.

After my outburst, Tubbo looked forlorn and turned to Connor, and began fussing over his safety.

"Connor are you ok? Are they treating you alright? Is there anything I can get for you?" Tubbo exclaimed, truly sounding like a mother hen.

"Help me" Connor whispered back

"Shut up Connor" Techno and I said in unison.

So with that, we began negotiations. 

Techno is an excellent bargainer, he was quick to the point and fast on his feet. He made the negotiations by threatening Connor's life so hastily tubbo ordered Ranboo to get Techno's rocket launcher and pick. Eret soon chimed in with some wise insight about the art of negotiation but Tubbo soon shut him up.

Ranboo finally returned with the goods after minutes of painful small talk and with the exchange of weapons, Connor was returned, with his life.

Soon after the exchange Techno and I left, excited to get back home with Techno's things. We excitedly enabled the whole way back to the Nether about our success when I stopped dead in my tracks, shocked because someone stood in our way to get back to the nether. I don't know how he knew we were in L'Manburg but we had bigger problems. Dream.

Dream slowly swayed his way towards us, confidence oozing from his walk and stature, he clearly had us outmatched, even with Technoblade standing next to me. 

His sword was freshly sharpened and was glinting in the sun as he held it out before him. Dreams, tactical belt with a medicine bag, potions, and a long hunting knife strapped to it. Everything was freshly refiled and prepared. Clearly, he was expecting us today. Over his black shirt, he had his iconic army green jacket, filled to the brim of extra traps and survival tools that didn't fit into his pack. He was there for business and that was what he was going to get.

Techno started off the conversation

"Dream, what are you doing here"

"Oh nothing, just hanging out, y'know"

"Let us pass, we don't mean you any harm,"

"Yea I'm not going to do that"

Then Dream turned his attention to me.

"Tommy, I got your disc back," Dream said in a sweet voice.

"what?"

"I got it from Skeppy"

To my shocked face, he continued.

"Yea Tommy, I got it. And I will burn it if you don't come with me"

My face turned into one of rage, how dare he threaten my disc. But what choice do I have, if I have any chance of getting my discs back. So with a small sigh, I make a move forward into Dream's space.

But before I could move so much as a muscle Techno sidestepped in front of me and said.

"Well that's going to be a bit of a problem Dream... because this guy is with me"

"Are you sure Techno," Dream hums?

"Positive. He's. With. Me... Unless of course, you want to call in your favor."

"What favor!" I shouted.

"Shut up Tommy, the adults are talking," Techno said scathing back at me.

And with that, I shut up.

Dream said back, "Hmm... no... I have a very good idea for what I want with that favor,"

"Alright, so let us pass,"

After hearing this, Dream accepted that he was at a standstill so he slowly maneuvered around us, never turning his back to us. Both Techno and I still had our weapons up despite Dream retreating.

As Dream descended the stairs I spat at him,

"Fuck you Dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will not have an everyday schedule anymore because it is leaving me unmotivated to continue this. Instead, I will write whenever I want to and update as I write. Hopefully, yall understand. Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an Update

Hey yall!

I have plenty of ideas of where this fic should go but I don't know how comfortable I am with writing it because it deals with a minor. Does anyone have video evidence of Tommy saying he's okay with fanfics of him?Comments are needed and appreciated. Thanks yall, toyota_camery


End file.
